Girl's Day - G.D.P (Intro)
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '''G.D.P (Intro)right|200px *'Artista: Girl's Day *'Mini Álbum: '''Every Day III *'Pista: 1 *'Género: '''Dance Pop *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 03-Enero-2014 *'Agencia: DreamTea Entertainment '''Romanización Guess who's back You already know It's about that time again Let's go wol hwa su mok geum to il Everyday it's the girl's yoil We came to party Girl's day party Aint no stoppin till the morning wol hwa su mok geum to il Everyday it's the girl's yoil We came to party Girl's day party Introducing once again Yura! you got it Minah! she got it Sojin! keep goin goin Baby Hyeri little lady Yura (hey!) you got it Minah (ho!) she got it Sojin (hey!) keep goin goin Baby Hyeri get crazy Let's get pumped up (yea~) Let's get turned up (uhuh~) Just bounce like that come on One more time let's go Let's get pumped up (yea~) Let's get turned up (uhuh~) Report to the dance floor There aint no tomorrow naeireun geokjeong malgo oroji now jigeum now Keep it jumping up and down gomineun dwiro nallyeo oneureun jjikgo dallyeo oroji now jigeum now Like bultaneun jumalbam Monday (Girl's day party) Tuesday (Girl's day party) Wednesday (Girl's day party) Thursday Friday everybody Monday (Girl's day party) Tuesday (Girl's day party) Wednesday (Girl's day party) Thursday Friday let's party 'Español' Adivina quién está de vuelta Usted ya sabe Se trata de que otra vez Vamos lunes, martes, miércoles, jueves, viernes, sábado, domingo. Todos los días es de Girl's Day Llegamos a la fiesta Fiesta Girl's Day Sin parar hasta la mañana Lunes, martes, miércoles, jueves, viernes, sábado, domingo Todos los días es de Girl's Day Llegamos a la fiesta Fiesta Girl's Day La introducción una vez más Yura! usted lo consiguió Minah! lo consiguió Sojin! seguir yendo yendo nena Hyeri señorita Yura (hey!) lo tienes Minah (el ho!) Lo consiguió Sojin (hey!) seguir yendo yendo nena Hyeri obtener una locura Vamos a bombear hacia arriba (sí) Permítanos presentamos (uhuh) Solo bota así vamos Una vez más vamos a ir Vamos a bombear hacia arriba (sí) Permítanos presentamos (uhuh) Informe a la pista de baile No hay mañana No te preocupes por el mañana Está a tan solo ahora, en este momento Manténgalo saltando arriba y abajo Coloca tus preocupaciones atrás Sólo sigue corriendo hoy Está a tan solo ahora, en este momento Al igual que una ardiente noche de fin de semana Lunes (Girl's Day fiesta) Martes (Girl's Day fiesta) Miércoles (Girl's Day fiesta) Jueves Viernes todo el mundo Lunes (Girl's Day fiesta) Martes (Girl's Day fiesta) Miércoles (Girl's Day fiesta) Jueves Viernes Vamos a la fiesta 'Hangul' guess who’s back you already know it’s about that time again let’s go 월 화 수 목 금 토 일 everyday it’s the girl’s 요일 we came to party girl’s day party aint no stoppin till the morning 월 화 수 목 금 토 일 everyday it’s the girl’s 요일 we came to party girl’s day party introducing once again yura! you got it minah! she got it sojin! keep goin goin baby hyeri little lady yura (hey!) you got it minah (ho!) she got it sojin (hey!) keep goin goin baby hyeri get crazy let’s get pumped up (yea~) let’s get turned up (uhuh~) just bounce like that come on one more time let’s go let’s get pumped up (yea~) let’s get turned up (uhuh~) report to the dance floor there aint no tomorrow 내일은 걱정 말고 오로지 now 지금 now keep it jumping up and down 고민은 뒤로 날려 오늘은 찍고 달려 오로지 now 지금 now like 불타는 주말밤 Monday (girl’s day party) Tuesday (girl’s day party) Wednesday (girl’s day party) Thursday Friday everybody Monday (girl’s day party) Tuesday (girl’s day party) Wednesday (girl’s day party) Thursday Friday let’s party 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop